Una pausa en los estudios no cae tan mal
by Hibari Hanakoganei
Summary: Este es mi primer lemon, Hermione y Harry se quedan encerrados a oscuras en la biblioteca, miren que es lo que sucede


Este es el primer lemon que escribo y la verdad se que es una gran caca, pero tenía ganas de intentarlo, espero que no se queden dormidos en el transcurso de la historia

Este fic salio de un desafío impuesto por Pruepotter en LPDF, así que la idea original le corresponde a ella, a mi el desarrollo

Dedicado con mucho cariño a **Morrigan**, muchas gracias por aguantarme mientras escribia esto, te lo agradezco mucho

**Las pausas de estudio son buenas si se saben disfrutar**

-¿Hermione, es necesario estar un sábado por la tarde en la biblioteca?- pregunto Harry mientras una mueca de enfado asomaba por su rostro, el que sea una tarde bastante soleada para ser pleno invierno no dejaba más pensamientos que salir a dar una vuelta por el lago…

-Sabes que los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina Harry…y Ron…no me mires como si estuviera loca- le dijo la joven ante la mirada de espanto con la que el pelirrojo le veía.

-¿Vuelta de la esquina? Hermione faltan meses para que pasen y nos estas torturando prácticamente desde que nos subimos al tren!

-Que falte tiempo…-comenzó a decir en tono lo más neutral que podía…- no quiere decir que se dediquen a volar…- dijo mirando fijamente a Harry-… y a perderse con cierta chica cada vez que tienes oportunidad- término de decir mientras miraba a Ron

El pelirrojo solo opto por hacerse el desentendido mientras Harry ya con su expresión normal vaciaba el contenido de su mochila sobre la mesa y Hermione le miraba con profundo orgullo "disimulado" según el punto de vista de ella y "para nada disimulado" desde el punto de vista de Ron y para Harry…bueno, Harry es Harry…

No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que el pelirrojo decidió terminar con la tortura de su amiga.

-Me voy, esto ya es demasiado para un Weasley!- dijo exasperado- necesito una pausa en los estudios!-

-¿Te vas a ir!- le pregunto con casi enfado-faltan aun dos trabajos por hacer y dos libros por rev…- no termino de decir cuando del pelirrojo solo quedaba la sombra a su lado

-Déjalo Hermione- le dijo Harry intentando calmarla- Ya veras como regresa dentro de un rato…- le decía mientras miraba el libro que la castaña tenía en sus manos

-Eso es imposible Harry y lo sabes, en cuanto encuentre a Luna de seguro la encierra en la primera aula que encuentra- bufo

-Pues Luna no se queja…me parece…-dijo él mirándola extrañamente

-¿Porque miras así Harry?- le pregunto comenzando a sentirse nerviosa por la mirada de su amigo

-¿No será que te molesta que Ron este con Luna?- le dijo con un marcado tono de molestia.

-No me molesta- le respondió con sinceridad- pero no quiero soportar sus quejas luego cuando se acerquen las fechas de exámenes y tener que soportar que me interrumpa cuando se le venga en gana!-termino de decir bastante molesta al recordar las muchas veces que había pasado aquella situación a lo largo del tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

-Sabes que Ron es así, aunque debes ser sincera y reconocer que también necesita una pausa en los estudios…

Hermione le miro como si fuera el mismo demonio¿un descanso en los estudios? Para eso ya estaban las vacaciones de verano y de navidad, no necesitaban más descanso que eso y quizás, bueno alguna salida a Hogsmeade donde pudiera tomar algo al lado de Harry…

Él joven regreso a su trabajo y Hermione no pudo dejar de preguntarse desde que Ron se había marchado la razón del porque se mantenía con ella en la biblioteca, una de las razones por las que quería que el pelirrojo no se fuera era que si el se marchaba de seguro Harry le seguiría aprovechando la oportunidad, pero ahora él estaba allí con ella, en la biblioteca, un sábado por la tarde y completamente solos…

-¿Estas bien Hermione?- tuvo que preguntar Harry al verla con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pagina de su libro, eso en el mundo de Hermione Granger era una prueba de un posible cataclismo.

-Si, estoy bien, solo me quede pensando…- le contesto sin mirarlo

Harry se acerco a ella y extendió su mano como para tomarle la temperatura, la castaña tuvo que retroceder bruscamente para evitar el contacto, que Harry le tocara de improvisto no era algo nuevo, pero sin dudas algo a lo que le provocaba bastante timidez, el joven al parecer se vio algo ofendido por la súbita reacción de su amiga, retiro la mano con el rostro bastante apenado y regreso a sus cosas

-Estoy bien Harry, no te preocupes-intento arreglar la situación- es solo que me sorprendió, eso fue todo-

Harry le miro por unos segundos de forma profunda, como si evaluara sus expresiones para ver si era cierto lo que decía, Hermione comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa de lo que estaba, pero permaneció impasible o eso es lo que pensaba ella…

A ti te pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir…-le dijo el joven una vez que termino con su diagnostico

-No me sucede nada Harry- le dijo a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco, quizás con esa expresión tan Hermione pudiera distraerlo, ya que ni ella misma sabía bien que es lo que le ocurría

-No te creo, pero si no estas lista para decirme-le dijo de forma casi dolida- lo entenderé...- termino de decir mientras colocaba cara de pena.

Hermione le miro por unos segundos…

-No te atrevas a usar eso conmigo Harry James Potter! sabes bien que no lograras sacarme nada aunque coloques esa expresión- intento parecer lo más seria que podía, pero era inevitable el sonreír ante la expresión de triunfo que Harry colocaba.

-Si no te pasa nada, entonces yo fui el alumno favorito de Umbridge, pero si de verdad no estas lista para decirme lo entenderé, solo espero que me tengas más confianza…

Hermione le miro incrédula, entregarle más confianza de la que ya le tenía sería casi imposible, podía afirmar que confiaba más en él que en si misma, si él quería más confianza de su parte, la única solución que se le ocurrió a Hermione sería el entregársele…

Hermione sacudió su cabeza con violencia, aquel pensamiento le ocasiono un terrible sonrojo que no paso desapercibido para su acompañante, esta vez sin poder evitarlo sintió la mano de Harry posarse sobre su frente, comenzaba a hacer demasiado calor ahí…

-Hermione, estas hirviendo!- le dijo con un tono bastante raro- será mejor que te lleve con Madame Pomfrey…

-Harry, estoy bien, no me pasa nada-le dijo mientras intentaba alejarse un poco de él, quizás de esa manera el terrible calor que estaba empezando a sondear la habitación disminuyera un poco.

Para su suerte, a su ayuda vino Madame Pince que les recalco más que avisarles que la biblioteca cerraría dentro de unos minutos, luego de que le llevara un libro a la profesora Sinistra.

Aquello pareció distraer a Harry de su acoso inconsciente sobre Hermione, lo que la chica pudo aprovechar de excusa para ir a regresar algunos de los libros a los estantes e intentar regresar un poco a la normalidad.

-Ya regreso…-le murmuro y no le dejo tiempo a contestar cuando había desapareció de su vista.

Harry le vio perderse entre los estantes y decidió ayudarle con sus cosas, una a una fue colocándolas con cuidado dentro del bolso para luego hacer lo mismo con las suyas, pero al ver que los minutos pasaban y no regresaba comenzó a preocuparse, dejo ambos bolsos sobre la silla que había ocupado antes y se perdió en los estantes en su búsqueda, el silencio también le estaba incomodando, no era capaz de oír sus paso, o es que además de casi ciego se estaba quedando sordo…

Paso por la sección de Herbología y llego a la de Aritmancia, pero no estaba allí, apenas dio la vuelta por uno de los corredores la vio apoyada sobre la sección de pociones, quizás por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que pasaba con ella y Hermione por estar tan sumida en lo que le estaba pasando ambos no escucharon el ruido de la puerta de la biblioteca al cerrarse.

Con algo de sigilosa cautela se acerco a ella, quizás un acto inconsciente para ver como reaccionaba la joven a su cercanía, también estaba comenzando a sentir algo de calor…

Se aproximo a ella y colocando un brazo sobre el estante acerco su rostro hasta su oído para decir lentamente su nombre…

-Hermione…

El sobresalto de la joven fue tan grande que Harry termino en el suelo con una pequeña mueca de dolor, Hermione se apresuro a socorrerlo pese a que sentía el corazón bombeándole directamente en los oídos

-Lo siento Harry, es que me sorprendiste- le dijo, pero el joven solo la miro con una mueca de tristeza-Honestamente Harry! Que esperabas que hiciera si me sorprendes de aquella manera!-

-Pues a quien más esperabas Hermione, sabes que estamos los dos solos en la biblioteca- le contestó poniendo cierto énfasis en las palabras los dos solos

La joven se mordió el labio para no seguir con aquella discusión que no les levaría a ningún sitio, le tendió la mano para que Harry se levantara, el chico acepto su ayuda inmediatamente, pero no calculo la fuerza al querer levantarse y que Hermione pese a ser una persona muy fuerte no podría con el peso de un chico de su contextura, o quizás porque inconscientemente esperaba que cayera sobre él como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Harry vio como el cuerpo de la chica caía sobre el suyo como si pasara en cámara lenta, para luego sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, un quejido de dolor le advirtió sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones que al parecer la chica se había lastimado, con sobresalto la tomo del hombro y la apoyo sobre el piso mientras la miraba preocupado

-¿Hermione, estas bien? No quise lastimarte, lo siento mucho- le decía preocupado ignorando la nueva posición en la que estaban y que al parecer no tomaba conciencia, pero Hermione si se había dado cuenta y parecía más turbada que cuando estaba con él en la mesa, tener a Harry sobre ella mirándola de esa forma no le ayudaba en nada a calmarse, estaba planteándose seriamente en darle aquella confianza que el joven antes le reclamaba, intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible le hablo.

-Harry, realmente estoy bien, no me lastime si es lo que crees- le dijo al notar claramente en el rostro del muchacho aquella expresión tan característica que tenía para con ella cuando le pasaba algo.

Esperaba que él se levantara inmediatamente, pero se quedo estática al ver que el joven parecía no estar dispuesto a moverse todavía de su lugar, y ella no tenía ningún problema con ello. Las manos de Harry estaban ahora a cada lado de su rostro mientras le veía fijamente, el calor estaba comenzando a parecer una llamarada en su interior, pero que más daba, no le importaba mientras siguiera mirándola de aquella manera

No sabía si era producto de sus profundos deseos pero su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, le parecía ver que el rostro de Harry disminuía cada vez más la distancia con el suyo, imposibilitada de moverse tanto por la posición como por sus propios deseos y conciencia dejo que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, cuando sintió el calido aliento de Harry casi sobre sus propios labios no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, iba a hacerlo, iba a sentir sobre los suyos el sabor de sus labios…

Un ruido proveniente de la entrada de la biblioteca los alerto, entre el lió de piernas y brazos que se encontraban lograron pararse, ambos bastante azorados por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, sin atreverse a mirarse aún y sin dirigir palabra se aproximaron a la mesa a buscar sus cosas, voltearon a ver hacia la entrada de la biblioteca esperando encontrar el rostro de enfado de Madame Pince, pero lo único que vieron fue aire y una puerta al parecer cerrada…

Harry se dirigió con rapidez para comprobar de que aún se encontrara abierta, con una expresión que Hermione no supo distinguir si era de jubilo o de pánico, una extraña combinación, le vio confirmarle sus sospechas con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sola frase…

-Estamos encerrados…- Hermione se dejo caer en la silla que había ocupado hace solo unos minutos atrás, aun con el corazón corriéndole tan rápido que temía se le fuera a escapar por la garganta no vio como Harry se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado prácticamente en las mismas condiciones…

-¿Qué hacemos?-le pregunto la chica sin intención de disimular el temblor del que era presa su voz

-Supongo que esperar a que Ron se de cuenta que faltamos…- le respondió con notable agitación

-No creo eso posible, sabes que cuando esta con Luna bien podría caerse la torre Gryffindor que él sigue como si nada y no contamos con que a esta hora se escapa a las cocinas y…-pero no pudo terminar, la oscuridad había invadido todo el lugar.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Harry al verse en la total penumbra

-No se, la biblioteca no acostumbra a estar a total oscuridad luego de que cierran…-

-Algo más para contar, encerrados totalmente a oscuras…-dijo Harry intentando sonar un poco calmado, pero lo vivido hace solo unos minutos y la oscuridad reinante no eran un buen antídoto contra el calor que estaba comenzando a sentir cada vez mas fuerte

Le sintió levantarse de la silla y voltear a verla, la escasa luz les permitía diferenciar sus figuras mientras más cerca estuvieran, le sintió acercarse, tanto que podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía.

-Hermione, sobre lo que paso hace poco…yo…- le sintió tomarle una mano, como le hubiera gustado poder ver su rostro para saber si se arrepentía ya que era solo un arrebato hormonal y que era una solamente su mejor amiga…

-Harry…no hace falta que te disculpes…entiendo lo que paso…-termino de decir con un notable tono de haber desaprovechado la oportunidad…

-No es eso, yo solo quiero…-le dijo pero se vio interrumpido por la joven.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Harry? – se vio preguntando Hermione inconscientemente.

Quizás influenciado por lo compartido hace unos minutos, quizás por su tono de voz al decir que no había sido problema, quizás por la oscuridad que los envolvía Harry decidió tomar por primera vez lo que realmente quería…

Hermione sintió los labios del chico posarse finalmente sobre los suyos, sorprendida por tal acción se quedo por unos segundos estática sin responder al beso que el joven tan fervientemente le daba, cuando le sintió alejarse sus manos reaccionaron más rápido que su cerebro al comprender que lo había tomado por la camisa atrayéndolo hacia ella de forma posesiva, que no se atreviera a romper tan dulce contacto…

La temperatura de ambos aumentaba al ritmo de la intensidad de la caricia a la que ambos se entregaban, Harry ya no queriendo evitar los deseos que afloraban dentro de su cuerpo y alma levanto a Hermione de su lugar en la silla para depositarla sobre la mesa que les había servido de estudio hacia poco tiempo, sin romper el contacto Hermione le dejo lugar entre sus piernas al cuerpo del muchacho mientras sentía sus manos descender por su espalda hasta el comienzo de su camiseta.

Hermione rompió el beso ante tal caricia, le escucho comenzar a excusarse por tal actitud pero no le prestaba mucha atención, lo que ahora le estaba dando vueltas era la opción de entregarle por completo aquella confianza que el joven le había pedido sin darse cuenta, entregarle lo último de ella que el joven aún no poseía. Sintiéndole muy apenado, ignoro por completo sus palabras, con el único pensamiento de finalmente ser suya completamente en cuerpo y alma volvió a reanudar tales caricias.

Pasando sus labios por su cuello le escucho suspirar, sintiéndose cada vez en más confianza no dudo cuando le sintió empezar a subirle la camiseta, rompiendo nuevamente el beso ya por necesidad de aire y que Harry fuera capaz de quitársela, él joven estuvo seguro que aquel brillo de deseo que había visto en los ojos de Hermione era un claro reflejo de los suyos, que más que el simple deseo hormonal, eran las ganas de pertenecer completamente al otro, de poder demostrarle al otro que esta era una nueva manera de expresarse el amor que tan fervientemente con el paso de los años se había ido acumulando, madurando a su tiempo hasta que finalmente podía disfrutar del fruto de tantas experiencias compartidas, que era finalmente el tiempo de ser ellos…

Viéndose despojada ya de su camiseta y la sensación de que aquel joven le estaba amando de forma tan intensa le hizo buscar con sus manos de forma casi desesperada la igualdad de condiciones, con manos temblorosas por las distintas emociones que atravesaban su cuerpo empezó a desprender botón a botón en una lenta tortura para ver que tanto podía aguatar él y ella misma antes de arrancar con fiereza aquella camisa.

Los labios no tardaron en volver a unirse al tiempo que la prenda de Harry caía por sus hombros y prontamente al piso, la visión de que aquel joven tan delgaducho apenas lo había conocido en ese primer viaje en tren era ya parte del pasado, aumento sus ganas de probar a que sabía su piel, de probar que se sentía tener sobre sus labios el calor de su cuerpo…

Le vio perderse en su pecho, nublándole los sentidos al instante que sus labios se posaron sobre su piel, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio de no ser porque estaba acomodado entre sus piernas, firme entre aquella prisión de la que no quería escapar. En cuanto sus labios tocaron sobre cierta zona sensible que no sabía que poseía la excitación que estaba manteniendo lo más disimuladamente posible fue inevitable que aumentara a tal punto que era imposible que la joven no lo sintiera, que no sintiera lo que su presencia y sus caricias provocaban en su cuerpo…

El sabor de su piel era algo adictivo, con una súbita desesperación comenzó a probar cada rincón que podía, a dejar su marca en su cuerpo, que ahora aquel chico que tan fervientemente besaba le pertenecía y nada ni nadie iba a arrebatárselo de su lado. Le escucho gemir cuando con uno de sus besos había tocado al parecer una parte sensible, con una picara sonrisa en sus labios y totalmente extasiada aumento el ritmo de sus caricias, sintió como su excitación golpeaba contra cierta parte sensible, enviándole olas de placer hasta la zona más alejada de su cuerpo, atrapo los labios del joven entre los suyos entre las ansias que tal contacto le provocaban para luego dejarle paso a que el joven probara lo mismo…

Se inclino sobre ella, hasta el punto de que ahora Hermione se hallaba recostada sobre la mesa con el cabello desparramado sobre la misma, podía ver sin necesidad de luz la mirada de su rostro, podía sentir la urgencia de sus labios por tocarle puesto que él sentía lo mismo, sin demorarse un segundo más se perdió en su cuello, bajando por su tórax hasta perderse por sus pechos, aquellas sensaciones le hicieron inclinarse hacia él, situación que aprovecho el joven para desprender finalmente aquella prenda que aprisionaba el fruto de sus deseos, cuando fiablemente fue capaz de deshacerse de ella dio rienda suelta a sus mas intima ambición, enceguecido por aquel nuevo sabor que disfrutaba, enceguecido por la pasión que le provocaba el tenerla bajo su cuerpo, compartiendo caricias tan intimas que le sería imposible el pensar en compartirlas con alguien más que no fuera ella, con alguien que no fuera Hermione, que no fuera su Hermione, se perdió en ella, se perdió en lo que significaba el amarla a ella y amarla completamente…

Sus manos se dirigieron a su pantalón, topándose con la hebilla que no tardo en arrojarla y dejarla junto con las otras prendas que ya estaban por algún lugar esparcidas, si alguien viera a Hermione actuar de aquella manera se sorprendería, pero eso no importaba, lo único que interesaba es que Harry era de ella y que ella era de Harry, lo demás no tenía lugar en el mundo que pertenecía solo a ellos dos, un mundo solo de Harry y Hermione y nadie más…

Sintió sus manos perderse en su pantalón, con más ansias de las que ya tenía y si es que era posible sentir más volvió a subir sus caricias hasta perderse en sus labios, le sintió deslizar con una lenta tortura la bragueta de la prenda, para luego bajar lentamente el pantalón hasta donde sus manos le permitían. Elevo a la joven consigo no queriendo romper el contacto para facilitarle el trabajo, cuando había retornado a la posición donde las caricias habían comenzado a tornarse más intimas, con ayuda de sus pies Hermione fue capaz de quitarlos del camino.

Retornando su cuerpo a la superficie de la mesa, los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta se incrementaron al sentir casi directamente la intimidad de Harry, de su Harry sobre la suya. Él joven ya no podía controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo, con sus manos se deshizo de forma tan rápida de los jeans de Hermione que en un instante de lucidez pensó que había sido magia involuntaria, le sintió temblar por unos segundos, temeroso de que aquello que tanto quería sentir fuera demasiado en ese momento para ella tuvo que hablarle…

-Hermione…si no quieres yo…-comenzó a decir

-Esta bien Harry…yo quiero esto…yo te quiero a ti…- confeso en un tono apenado.

-Yo también te quiero…yo te amo Hermione…- confeso con seguridad en su voz

La confesión de Harry para con ella despejo las dudas, dudas que hubieran surgido si es que no hubiera estado segura de que quería aquello que estaba pasando, si no hubiera estado segura de que quería ser completamente suya, que quería entregársele de una forma más allá de lo que la razón podía entender…

Volvieron a besarse con ansias, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre ellos no pudieron evitar cierto nerviosismo, por no decir un completo nerviosismo entre ambos, la primera experiencia compartida con el sexo opuesto, pero alegres de que sea entre ellos, alegres de que aquella experiencia ocurra con la persona que más amas en la vida y que sea ahora…

Sintió sus manos descender por su cintura, las sintió fijarse a la ultima prenda que tenía puesta, le sintió comenzar a retirarla lentamente. Tembló cuando le rozo con un dedo, tembló cuando le sintió desprenderla por completo y tembló cuando le sintió apoyarse sobre ella, pero no fue por miedo, miedo era lo ultimo que pidiera haber sentido, temblaba por las emociones que cada contacto con su cuerpo le estaba enviando a través de toda ella, a lo largo de su columna hasta la punta de sus pies, esperando el siguiente movimiento…

Si algo de su lado analítico quedaba despierto para ese entonces, este fue totalmente apagado cuando le sintió entrar en ella, no pudo retener una mueca de dolor ante la invasión, pero con una sonrisa que esperaba que el muchacho viera, le indico que todo estaba bien, que no se detuviera ante aquello que era completamente normal…

Cuando ya le había invadido por completo, le escucho gemir su nombre, con rapidez ahogo sus palabras en sus labios para evitar que las muecas dolor que ponía le alertaran y le hicieran preocuparse, lo que menos quería en ese momento era alertarle por algo que poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse tan bien…

Rompiendo el beso, y con una mueca de asentimiento le dejo en claro que ya podía moverse, luego de unos momentos el dolor disminuía considerablemente, el goce de lo que estaba ocurriendo era de lo único que estaba consciente además de sus besos perdiéndose en sus labios mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de ser uno con el chico al que amaba…

Una oleada de sensaciones indescriptibles comenzaban a nublarle los sentidos mientras le sentía aumentar sus embestidas, en algún momento entre los gemidos que ambos no podían ni querían contener le pareció escuchar su nombre y un te amo repetirse hasta el cansancio, pero sin dudas no se cansaría nunca de escucharlo mientras saliera de sus labios y no se cansaría de repetirlo, lo repetiría hasta que la muerte decidiese llevarse su ultimo aliento…

Se escucho gritar tan alto su nombre mientras oleadas de placer le golpeaban una y otra vez hasta caer desfallecida sobre la superficie de la mesa, respirando agitadamente, cansada pero completamente feliz. No paso mucho hasta que le escucho gritar su nombre a la vez que se derramaba dentro de ella, le sintió dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el suyo completamente agotado y a Hermione le pareció que era la pesadez mas grata que había sentido jamás, un beso profundo fue lo que sello aquella experiencia compartida, una promesa de más tardes por venir, una promesa de que ahora el futuro no parecía un lugar tan oscuro para vivir, por que él la tenía a ella y ella le tenía a él, que mientras estuvieran juntos que mas daba lo demás, que lo único que importaba era el ahora y el futuro ambos construirían…

Cuando recobraran fuerzas y se alistaran para intentar salir se darían cuenta que aquella encerrona en la biblioteca había sido plan de Ron, que con ayuda de Luna habían logrado ponerlos en la situación que estaban y que solo dependía de ellos el aprovecharla, lo que haría muy orgulloso al pelirrojo al darse cuenta de que si la habían sabido apreciar, y que Hermione tomaría más en cuenta las pausas de estudio al tiempo que entendería el porque Luna se encontraba en Ravenclaw, pero eso sería después, por ahora eran ellos dos y no importaba lo demás

Fin!


End file.
